


Memories of Christmas Past

by dixons_mama



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, Christmas, Established Relationship, Feels, First Time, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Reunion Sex, Smut, Top Bucky Barnes, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21632449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dixons_mama/pseuds/dixons_mama
Summary: The memory of their last Christmas together before the war only reminds Steve that he doesn't have Bucky the way he used to. Or does he?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 16
Kudos: 165





	Memories of Christmas Past

**Author's Note:**

> I am a huge fan of Christmas, so I couldn't NOT write a Stucky Christmas fic. 
> 
> Regardless of your religion or whatever holiday(s) you celebrate, I hope you enjoy this story :)
> 
> Huge thanks to my incredible beta humapuma. If you haven't read her stuff, I highly recommend you do so!

_ "Are you sure, Stevie?" Bucky asked, even as he peeled Steve out of his clothes. _

_ "I'm positive, I want you, Buck. Want you to make love to me." _

_ The smile that blossomed on Bucky's face was enchanting. He looked so happy and in love, it made Steve's heart pound harder in his chest. _

_ "Ok," Bucky replied, "I'll make love to you, doll." _

_ Steve handed him the tin of Vaseline with a shy smile, and Bucky coated his fingers with it. When Steve pulled his legs up and separated them, Bucky's eyes widened. _

_ "You're so beautiful," he whispered. Steve squirmed at the praise, like he always did. Being complimented by such an incredible man always did Steve in. _

_ Bucky then lowered his hand and gently began circling Steve's hole. Steve had done this to himself before, but it felt even better this way. As Bucky slid his finger inside, Steve let out a small moan. He knew he had to be quiet, but it was a challenge. As Bucky slowly opened him up, Steve writhed on the bed, throwing an arm over his mouth to muffle the sounds escaping him. After what felt like hours, Bucky had three slick fingers deep inside of Steve. _

_ "Bucky, I'm ready. Need your cock inside me," Steve begged, and Bucky happily obliged. He removed his fingers, and with shaking hands, rubbed Vaseline over his leaking erection.  _

_ Once he had lined himself up with Steve's entrance, Bucky leaned down and kissed him deeply. Steve ran his fingers through Bucky's soft hair, gasping as he felt the blunt pressure between his cheeks.  _

_ "Ready?" Bucky asked, looking into Steve's eyes, searching for any sign of doubt or hesitation. Steve simply smiled and nodded. Bucky kissed him once more before pushing in.  _

_ "Ah!" Steve gasped, and Bucky froze. "Keep going, don't stop, please." _

_ "Ok, tell me if it hurts, though," he requested, Steve bit his bottom lip and nodded again. Bucky's thick cock stretching him open stung, but Steve knew it would pass.  _

_ By the time he was fully inside of Steve, Bucky was panting and had his eyes squeezed shut. Steve reached up and cupped Bucky's cheek. "You ok?" _

_ "Yeah," he breathed out, "you feel so good, Stevie. So tight and hot around me." _

_ Hearing Bucky talk like that somehow turned Steve on even more, and he could feel his cock dripping pre come onto his belly. _

_ "You fill me up so good, Buck, I feel so full." Steve wrapped his legs around Bucky then. "Move, please!" _

_ Bucky did as he was told, slowly sliding his hips back and forth. The gentle movements felt like exquisite torture to Steve. He pulled Bucky down, kissing him deeply as he tightened his legs around Bucky's hips. Every inch of Steve's body felt electric. Having Bucky inside of his body had always been, what he thought was, an unattainable fantasy. Now it was happening, and it was better than he could've ever imagined. _

_ "I love you, Steve. Love you so damn much." Bucky moaned against Steve's mouth. _

_ "I love you too, Buck, I'll never stop loving you. Never." Steve kissed him once more and Bucky's thrusts deepened; at that moment, Steve felt his brain turn to mush. _

_ Bucky ducked his head into Steve's neck and moaned as his rhythm became more erratic. Steve clung to him tightly, muttering praise and expletives as his pleasure built steadily. All too soon, he felt his orgasm fast approaching, as heat coiled in his gut and his balls tightened. _

_ "Buck! I'm close, so close! Don't stop, please!" Steve begged shamelessly. Bucky lifted his head and stared into Steve's eyes, his pupils were blown and perspiration beaded on his forehead. Steve knew he must look just as wrecked. _

_ "Come on, doll, wanna feel it, come for me." Bucky's voice sounded strained, and Steve wondered if he was waiting until Steve came before he would allow himself to. That thought was the final push Steve needed. _

_ "Bucky!" Steve gasped as he experienced the most incredible orgasm of his life. His mouth dropped open in a silent shout as he felt come spilling across his stomach. _

_ "Oh, God, look at you. You're so beautiful," Bucky thrust roughly into him twice more before stilling. Steve could feel Bucky's come filling him up and it was the most erotic thing he'd ever felt. Bucky's eyes were squeezed shut as he let out an almost animalistic groan.  _

_ As he pulled out of Steve's trembling body, Bucky gently lowered himself beside Steve. "I love you, Stevie. When I come back, we'll find a way to be together. I promise." _

_ "Buck, don't.. don't promise me that. One day you'll-" _

_ "Stop," Bucky replied, kissing Steve sweetly, "as long as you want what's left of me.." _

_ Steve softly brushed his fingers across Bucky's face, wiping away a stray tear, "Always, I'll always want you. I don't care how you come back. Just make sure you do." _

_ "I will, I'll always come back to you." _

_ "Good, Christmas wouldn't be the same without you." Steve grinned before pulling the blanket over their heads. _

  
  
  


***

Steve sat up in his bed, tears streaming down his face, "Jarvis, what time is it?" 

"Sir, it is 12:56 AM," the AI replied dutifully. Steve scrubbed his hands over his face roughly, not wanting to acknowledge the fact that it was officially Christmas.

Steve and Bucky had been in their early twenties when they began exploring their feelings for one another. It had been Christmas morning the first time Bucky made love to him, and while the memory of that day used to warm Steve from the inside, now it only made his heart hurt.

Ever since Bucky returned to New York with Steve, he hadn't shown any indication that he wanted, or even  _ remembered _ what they had had before. Steve wanted it to be enough, to be happy to simply have Bucky back in his life, free of the trigger words and with a new arm (courtesy of Princess Shuri). Deep down, though, a part of Steve still felt hollow. He missed feeling Bucky in his arms, how Bucky's lips felt against his own, the sounds Bucky made in the throes of passion.

Shaking his head, Steve got out of bed and went to the en suite bathroom. After splashing cold water onto his face, Steve stared at his tired reflection in the mirror. He felt selfish and greedy for wanting more, and he hated himself for it.

"Steve?" Bucky's voice called from the bedroom. Steve quickly dried his face and exited the bathroom.

"Everything okay?" He asked as he approached Bucky. 

"It-it's Christmas." Bucky sputtered softly, sounding nervous.

Steve rubbed the back of his neck, looking down at the floor. "Yeah, it is."

"I remember." Bucky's voice shook as Steve's head shot back up. "I don't know if you remember, or if…"

Steve gently cupped Bucky's face in his hands, "I remember. I thought you forgot, or just didn't want…"

"I was afraid, I still am. What if they find out?" Bucky gestured vaguely, "I'm not good for you."

"Stop," Steve's voice was firm but gentle as he grabbed hold of Bucky's hands. "I've given them  _ everything _ , Buck, I won't let them have this, too."

A small gasp escaped Bucky's lips right before Steve leaned in and kissed him. Warmth spread through Steve's entire being as Bucky kissed him deeply, without hesitation. Moaning wantonly, Bucky grasped at Steve's shirt.

"Make love to me, please," Steve whispered against Bucky's lips, desperate for his touch after so long.

"Yes, whatever you want," Bucky whimpered.

"No, Buck. I want you to want it, too. If you don't want this, I.." Steve's words were choked off as a lump formed in his throat.

"I want you, Stevie, I want  _ this _ more than anything." Bucky's voice didn't waver as he placed his hand over Steve's heart, and Steve knew it was the truth. 

Steve took Bucky's hand and lead him to him to the bed. Slowly, Bucky began undressing Steve, first his shirt, followed by his boxers. Once he was nude, Steve followed suit, pulling Bucky's tank top off, then his pajama pants.

"Okay?" Steve asked, placing a chaste kiss on Bucky's forehead.

"Yeah, it's very okay." Bucky smiled before getting onto the bed and holding his hand out to Steve. Grinning, Steve took Bucky's hand and crawled on top of him.

As they resumed kissing, Steve could feel his growing erection pressed against Bucky's hip. Repositioning himself, he thrust his hips downward, grinding his cock against Bucky's. Both men moaned loudly, and memories from the past flooded Steve's mind. "I missed you so much, Buck."

"Me too, doll, me too." 

Steve began kissing down Bucky's body, stopping at his nipples, remembering how sensitive they had been. The loud gasp and moan he got in response told Steve that that hadn't changed, even after seventy years. Once Steve reached Bucky's cock, he couldn't resist nuzzling his face against it.

"You look so good like that, honey," Bucky hummed as he ran his fingers through Steve's hair. "Always did."

Steve felt goosebumps breaking out over his body at the praise. As he took Bucky's cock between his lips, he suckled at the tip before lowering his head, until every inch was enveloped within his mouth. Bucky's grip tightened in Steve's hair, but it only made him moan loudly around Bucky's cock.

"Fuck, stop," Bucky pleaded, and Steve immediately pulled off of him. "Gonna come if you keep it up."

"That's kinda the point," Steve laughed.

"Yeah, but I want.. I want.." Bucky trailed off, suddenly looking nervous.

"Buck, whatever you want, you gotta know I want it, too." Steve gently rubbed Bucky's thigh. "I want  _ you _ ."

Bucky gulped audibly before looking up. "I want to be inside you."

Steve gripped his cock tightly and moaned, "God, I want that, want you to fill me up, Buck. You always made me feel so good."

Cursing, Bucky pulled Steve down and kissed him deeply, fucking his tongue into Steve's willing mouth. "You got slick?" 

Steve reached over to the drawer of the bedside table, yanking it open and pulling out a bottle of lube. "Do you want me to.."

"I want to," Bucky interrupted, taking the bottle from Steve. "Scoot up higher."

Steve did as he was told, scooting forward until his cock nearly reached Bucky's lips. The sight alone had pre come pearling at the tip. Bucky licked it off before slicking his fingers and reaching behind Steve.

"This okay?" He asked, pressing the pad of his index finger against Steve's hole.

"Yes, want it, please!" Steve whined shamelessly.

"Shit, you sound so good begging for it, doll." Bucky then slid his finger in, slowly dragging it in and out until Steve was panting.

"More." Steve pushed down on Bucky's finger, feeling more than ready for an extra digit.

"Here ya go," Bucky murmured as he slid in an additional finger. Not long after, Steve was letting out a string of expletives.

"Want your cock now, I want it," Steve moaned loudly.

"You sure?" Bucky asked hesitantly.

"Wanna feel you stretching me out, just like the first time." 

"Shit," Bucky groaned and removed his fingers. "I can do that, baby."

Steve crawled back down Bucky's body, taking the lube and coating Bucky's cock. As he lined himself up, Steve kept his eyes on Bucky's.

"I'll never let anyone take this from us," Steve said with conviction, before lowering himself onto Bucky's cock.

Steve's jaw fell open as Bucky breached his entrance; it was the most incredible pleasure he'd experienced in over seventy years. Bucky gripped his hips, keeping Steve from going too fast. It felt like several minutes before Steve was seated completely, but when he finally was, he leaned down, pulling Bucky into a kiss.

But then, he couldn’t wait any longer. Sitting back up, Steve began riding Bucky's cock. There was the sting of being stretched at first, but it was soon replaced by unyielding bliss. Once Bucky began thrusting upward, matching Steve's pace, he felt absolute euphoria. With each thrust hitting his prostate, Steve was unable to hold back any longer.

"Fuck!" He shouted, "Bucky, you fill me up so good, don't stop."

Bucky moaned and tightened his grip on Steve's hips. "You're so perfect, taking my cock so beautifully, Stevie."

Bracing his hands on Bucky's chest, Steve sped up his pace, crying out every time Bucky's cock slammed against his prostate. It wasn't long before Steve felt his orgasm building low in his gut.

"Not gonna last, 'm so close," Steve grunted, feeling a bead of sweat trickling down his back.

"That's it, come for me, lemme see it. Wanna feel you come on my cock." Bucky planted his feet on the mattress and bent his knees, allowing himself to slam harder into Steve. That was all it took.

With Bucky's name on his lips, Steve came  _ hard.  _ Ribbons of hot come painted Bucky's stomach, and as Steve clenched tightly around Bucky's cock, Bucky shouted and stilled, filling Steve with his release.

Slowly, Steve lifted himself and lay on his side, holding Bucky close.

"Merry Christmas, Buck," Steve whispered, "I love you."

With a relaxed sigh, Bucky replied, "I love you, too. No one could ever make me stop, Stevie." Rolling onto his side, Bucky wrapped his arms around Steve and kissed him. "Merry Christmas."

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments give me life.
> 
> Shout out to NatalieRyan for being my always enthusiastic cheerleader <3
> 
> Find me on Twitter being completely nsfw and foolish @dixons_mama


End file.
